Under the rain
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Quand la pluie se met à tomber sur la ville, j’entends le voisin du troisième qui joue du piano. Yaoi HPDM


**Auteur** : Geneviève Black

**Titre** : Under the rain

**Genre** : Petit Yaoi, Romance

**Rating** : K

**Disclamers** : Rien n'est à moi. (Vive l'énergie)

**NDA** : Écrite en trois heures de tap tap... mais sur deux jours. Je suis descendue fumer (ouais, c'est mal) en bas de ma résidence universitaire et, en face, il y avait cette fenêtre ouverte d'où s'évadait quelques notes. Et j'ai eu la première phrase du texte. Le reste est venu pratiquement tout seul. Je ne sais pas encore si j'aime cette histoire. Je crois qu'elle correspond à mon humeur des derniers temps. Et qu'elle est également la résultante de trop de musique classique et de trop d'heures de travail sur les devoirs. Mais bon... soyez gentils de me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit un simple : Pourri ou un Marry Me. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs.

Bisou,

Ge

* * *

**_Under the rain_**

****

Quand la pluie se met à tomber sur la ville, j'entends le voisin du troisième qui joue du piano.

Il ne joue qu'à se moment-là, quand des trombes d'eau s'abattent sur le monde.

J'entrouvre ma fenêtre car je crois qu'il fait de même pour mieux s'accorder avec l'orchestre du dehors. Ses notes sont d'abord hésitantes, murmures dans le vent. Mais je l'entends, même dans sa gêne qui, déjà, fait naître en moi un trouble étrange.

Dès que les gouttes se mettent à dégringoler du ciel, je cesse tout mouvement, je tends simplement l'oreille au moindre tressaillement de corde de l'instrument.

Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé le piano avant qu'il ne se mette à en jour, deux jours après mon arrivée dans l'immeuble. L'ancien propriétaire m'avait fait mention, entre deux pièces visitées, de l'étrange inconnu qui faisait de la musique, parfois.

Ce parfois qui ne venait qu'avec les intempéries. Personne ne se plaignait jamais de l'entendre, même au beau milieu de la nuit. Il ne réveille pas les autres occupants des étages, il les berce simplement, semble-t-il. Mais je ne vois nullement dans sa musique de quoi dormir en paix.

Je l'accompagne dans sa tristesse, me réjouissant secrètement qu'il pleuve à l'extérieur car cela me permet de ne faire qu'un avec lui. De m'imprégner de chacune des notes, de les graver en moi si profondément que leur souvenir me permet d'espérer qu'il sera encore là à la prochaine averse.

Je ne le connais pas. Son nom n'apparaît pas sur la boite au lettre, dans le vestibule de l'immeuble. Il se démarque même en cela. Il est l'anonyme du 315, celui qu'on entend, à défaut de voir. Le concierge le dit résidant depuis des années, à moins que ce ne fut des mois. Un homme. Juste ça. Il paie son loyer et on ne lui en demande pas plus.

Il est le mystère du lieu, l'habitant fantôme aimé de tous.

De moi aussi. Il m'a interloqué depuis les premières notes de Nocturne de Chopin, m'a coupé le souffle en jouant Pachelbel de Vivaldi, m'a bouleversé, aidé de Michael Nyman ou de Beethoven.

Il m'a fait pleuré, m'a conquis dans l'étreinte d'une Gymnopédie ou dans la caresse d'une sonate. Il m'a embrasé, embrassé dans le savoir ni le vouloir. J'ai senti sa présence jusque dans mon grand lit froid et ses musiques m'ont redonné la force de m'y rendormir, enveloppé de chaleur et de bien-être.

Je le connais sans le voir, sans pouvoir savoir si, au détour d'une rue de Londres, je l'ai croisé ou effleuré. Il ignore tout de moi, comme j'ignore son visage et son nom.

Et pourtant je l'aime, tendrement, de m'avoir fait revivre.

Il est peut-être vieux, sexagénaire et bedonnant, alcoolique à ses heures.

Mais je l'aime. Sans avoir le courage de cogner à sa porte, de le remercier de... De tout... De continuer à jouer, toujours, de ne s'imposer que la seule contrainte du temps qu'il fait. Les jours de soleil sont tristes mais ils génèrent l'attente et la complaisance du moment.

Je bénis Londres et sa température qui me faisait rager, il y a de cela un siècle, me semble-t-il. Je remercie le ciel, fécond de sa désespérance qui le fait jouer, encore et encore, de se crever si souvent, de me donner ainsi un souffle d'air pur dans ma vie si polluée.

Et j'attends un peu les larmes du ciel pour assécher les miennes.

* * *

Les choses ont changé, depuis la guerre. Je le sens et pourtant je ne saurais dire exactement, y mettre les mots pour décrire... Je n'ai jamais été doué en paroles, malgré ce qu'on a pu en dire. J'ai su mentir et me taire à merveille, bien sûr, mais ce sont des choses qui s'apprennent avec la peur et la douleur. Mon père savait jumeler les deux et faire fondre sur moi les sorts et les coups qu'il fallait.

Mais il est mort, maintenant, alors ça ne sert plus à rien de ressasser ces souvenirs. Ils me rendent seulement... Non pas triste, mais las. Si las.

Je crois qu'un des changements qu'a connu le monde, ce sont les sourires. Après avoir versé tant de larmes, après avoir eu si peur de s'attacher et de se faire arracher le coeur, les gens ont réappris, me semble-t-il, à aimer. À le dire.

Les sorciers communiquent. Tellement plus qu'avant, de peur sans doute que de l'incompréhension ne renaisse le cauchemar. Ils craignent que tout ce qu'ils ont vécu n'ait servi à rien, que les morts ne voient leur mémoire entachée. Les tombes fleurissent chaque jour davantage. Les monuments s'élèvent à leur gloire. On raconte, on se souvient.

Mais la mémoire reste parfois sélective parce que certaines choses demeurent trop pénibles pour se transformer en faits. Mon problème, je crois, c'est de ne pas être parvenu à négliger assez de choses.

L'amnésie a touché ceux qui assistaient au combat final. La population a été déçue, en un sens, parce qu'en fait très peu ont vu cette bataille. Il n'y avait pour témoins que quelques Mangemorts et quelques combattants de l'Ordre.

J'étais là. Caché sous un masque, guettant le moment où Minerva McGonnagal me ferait un signe me permettant de les rejoindre. En attendant, je multipliais les sorts bénins à leur encontre et lançais parfois prudemment un stupefix vers ceux que j'espionnais depuis quelques temps déjà.

Je ne suis pas un héros. J'ai juste choisi de sauver ma peau. Et de croire, un peu, qu'il y avait des choses qui valaient la peine qu'on se batte pour elles. Et en quelque part, je crois que je me suis battu pour Lui.

Mais il a disparu, maintenant. Ça va faire trois ans.

Et malgré tout, le monde continue de tourner. L'engrenage se rouille juste un peu au fil du temps.

* * *

Je rentre du travail sous la pluie, traversant le parc qui me sépare de l'immeuble. C'est le dernier rempart à franchir avant de me retrouver au sec, emmitouflé dans une couverture à l'écouter jouer. Le tambourinement de la pluie contre les surfaces rend inutile que je tende l'oreille aux notes indubitablement indissociables dans cette cacophonie.

Je cours presque, éclaboussant l'ourlet de mon pantalon déjà boueux. Mon parapluie est resté sur son crochet, bien au chaud dans son placard. À la météo, ce matin, ils annonçaient 26 degrés à l'ombre et un soleil resplendissant. Je ne me suis pas méfié.

Je n'aime la pluie que lorsque je suis au chaud. Sinon, ça perd invariablement tout son charme.

Je suis à moins de trois cents mètres de l'immeuble lorsque j'aperçois, du coin de l'oeil, une silhouette. Je m'arrête, interloqué.

C'est un homme. Il est assis, dos à moi, sur un banc, simplement. Il ne bouge pas. Il porte une chemise blanche quasi transparente à cause de l'averse et un simple pantalon noir. Je m'approche lentement, malgré l'orage qui semble vouloir nous noyez impitoyablement. Je contourne le banc sans qu'il n'ait aucune réaction, et ce malgré le fait que mes chaussures produisent à chaque pas d'insupportables _schlick schplock_.

Je mets une seconde à le reconnaître et demeure figé. Il lève simplement les yeux vers moi. Je ne sais pas si il sait qui je suis, mais il ne fait aucun mouvement, son regard retournant au vide où il semble se complaire.

Devant son manque de réaction, je prends l'initiative de m'asseoir près de lui, dans l'espoir qu'il m'adresse la parole. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil.

Je suis complètement trempé mais je ne bouge pas non plus. Cependant je ne supporte bientôt plus ce silence.

- Tu... Tu n'as pas froid ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je ne croyais pas que je te reverrais... Et surtout pas ici.

- Ici, c'est comme ailleurs. Je n'ai pas cherché à te voir.

- Hum... Je m'en doute, oui. Tu habites dans le coin ?

Je suis stupide. Mais au moins il parle. C'est étrange. Peut-être me suis-je endormi au travail. Je me réveillerai bientôt et je serai plus triste qu'avant, pour changer. Je raconterai ça à mon psy et il dira que je fais une sorte de refoulement. Il me demandera d'en parler. Je l'enverrai promener et je changerai de psy, encore une fois.

Je me pince.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça triste, la pluie ? Qu'il me demande alors.

Je me rends compte qu'en trois ans, je n'ai pas oublié sa voix. Grave et chaude. Fuyante, par moment, comme s'il hésitait. Elle a simplement acquit des tonalités rêveuses qui me charment un peu plus.

- Je n'y ai jamais réellement vu une quelconque mélancolie. Un ennui, tout au plus. Du moins avant.

- Avant quoi ?

- L'un de mes voisins joue du piano lorsqu'il pleut, je lui avoue avec un sourire.

- C'est triste, le piano, qu'il réplique simplement, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je ne trouve pas. C'est surtout magnifique. Et apaisant.

Ses pieds chaussés d'espadrilles blanches... Ou plutôt grises à cause de la boue, se balancent dans le vide. On dirait un enfant. Des mèches humides lui tombent sur les yeux. J'ai envie de les repousser du bout des doigts.

Il tremble un peu mais continue d'offrir son corps en entier à la pluie. Je me lève et lui tends la main. Il la regarde simplement avant de me lancer un regard dubitatif.

- Tu vas attraper froid. Je n'habite pas très loin, alors je t'invite à prendre un café.

- Je n'aime pas le café, qu'il répond, immobile.

- Un thé, alors. Ce que tu veux. Mais ne restes pas sous la pluie.

- Est-ce qu'on va parler d'avant ?

- Avant ? Non... Pas si tu ne le désires pas. Et tu pourras entendre le voisin jouer. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il glisse sa main dans la mienne. Ses doigts, longs et fins, sont glacés. Je prends son autre main et les serre entre les miennes. Il me sourit un peu, mais ça n'atteint pas ses yeux. On dirait une coquille vide. L'étincelle de son regard me manque.

Cruellement.

Mouillés de la tête aux pieds, je lui prends le bras pour l'inciter à me suivre plus rapidement. Son pas est nonchalant.

- Marche un peu plus vite, tu veux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il pleut, Potter...

- Mais nous sommes déjà mouillés, Draco.

Je ne prends pas la peine de répliquer devant l'évidence. Mais attraper une pneumonie ne me tente guère. Et il est si pâle que si ça lui advenait, il pourrait bien en mourir, l'idiot. Je me demande si ses amis savent où il se trouve.

Une fois dans le portique de l'immeuble, je tente d'essorer du mieux possible mes vêtements et, alors qu'il me fixe étrangement, je lui demande de s'exécuter aussi. Le concierge me tuerait, sinon.

Nous montons l'escalier jusqu'au premier et, après avoir ouvert la porte de l'appartement, je nous y fais pénétrer. J'enlève mon manteau humide et lui montre le chemin de la salle de bain après lui avoir donné des vêtements chauds, et surtout secs. Je fais de même dans ma chambre et vais la cuisine où il est déjà, flottant dans mon pull vert. Je remarque à quel point ses yeux sont ternes, maintenant. Le pantalon tombe sur ses hanches fines. Il a maigrit, perdant les muscles durement acquis avant la bataille. Il ressemble plus à l'ange qu'il est.

Je l'invite à s'asseoir au salon tandis que je prépare un peu de thé. Lorsque je le rejoins de nouveau, il est installé sur le sofa, jambes repliées contre son torse, et il regarde dehors, la tête posée sur le dossier.

Je m'assois à côté de lui, juste assez près pour sentir la chaleur qu'il dégage, malgré le fait qu'il ait passé autant de temps sous l'orage. Dehors, il pleut encore et les gouttelettes ruissellent sur la vitrine du salon. Le ciel est sombre. Il soupire un peu et me regarde. Je lui tends sans dire un mot une tasse et il se met à souffler en silence sur le liquide fumant, testant parfois du bout des lèvres s'il peut ou non s'y risquer sans se brûler.

Il est beau. Malgré sa pâleur et sa finesse, malgré ses yeux qui me fuient.

Je me rappelle pourquoi je l'aimais, autrefois, pourquoi j'ai renié tout ce en quoi je croyais vrai pour simplement qu'il me regarde différemment.

J'observe l'homme qu'il est devenu et aime étrangement cette faiblesse qu'il ne semble pas honteux de me montrer. Et je l'aime un peu plus pour ça. Et pour la caresse timide de son regard sur la pièce. Pour ses orteils nus contre ce sofa que j'ai détesté, jusqu'à ce soir. Pour ses doigts, près des miens, que j'aimerais serrer comme tout à l'heure. Pour ses mèches encore humides, qui le rendent si attendrissant et mélancolique à la fois. Douce et belle mélancolie.

Je ne m'aperçois qu'alors que l'appartement est silencieux. Aucune musique ne flotte dans l'air.

Le voisin du troisième a abandonné son piano ?

- Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Me demande Harry.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il boit un peu de thé.

- Je ne le suis pas. Mais le voisin ne joue pas. Je voulais que tu l'entendes.

- C'est triste, le piano, qu'il répète comme un peu plus tôt, dans le parc.

- Pourquoi ? Je lui demande à mon tour au lieu de le contredire.

- ...

- Harry ?

- Ça me rappelle beaucoup de choses.

- Des choses... Comme la guerre ?

Il fronce les sourcils à son tour, visiblement mécontent.

- Nous ne devions pas parler de ces choses là.

- Je suis désolé...

Je laisse le silence se réinstaller. Il pose sa tasse vide sur la table basse devant lui.

- Elle n'était pas drôle, cette guerre, lâche-t-il finalement, les yeux brouillés.

- C'est vrai, j'admets, elle ne l'était pas.

Je profite du fait qu'il soit là, près de moi, pour le contempler pleinement. J'ai peur qu'il ne parte. J'ai peur qu'un jour, je ne sois plus capable de revoir son visage en fermant les yeux. Il me semble que ce serait affreux. Je le détaille avidement, m'appropriant chaque grain de peau sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il ferme les yeux un instant et les miens effleurent ses paupières et la courbe de ses cils. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, plus qu'avant, alors je me détourne.

- Je croyais que tu avais quitté l'Angleterre, je dis. Ils ont dit que tu l'avais fait.

- Ils ne m'ont pas réellement cherché. Je ne savais plus trop où j'étais non plus, en fait.

Il tripote ses doigts machinalement.

- Ils avaient un peu peur, je crois. Alors ils m'ont laissé seul quand j'ai dit que j'en avais besoin. Ils ont envoyé quelques lettres. Ensuite, ils sont passés à autre chose.

- Je pense qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Mais je n'en sais rien, en fait. Je n'ai gardé que peu de contacts avec eux, Ron et Hermione. Ils se sont marié en avril... Ou était-ce en mai... ? Je n'ai pas reçu de carton d'invitation, je n'en ai pas été plus triste pour autant. Je crois qu'ils auront un bébé au printemps prochain.

- Ils oublieront.

- Tu parviendras à le faire, toi ?

- Parfois, je me sens assez fort pour le faire.

- Et le reste du temps ?

- Je me dis que je finirai fou. Et je me cache dans mon lit en attendant que ça aille mieux.

Il me sourit. Je tend la main pour caresser sa joue. Il me laisse faire, fermant à demi les yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué, Harry Potter, je murmure.

Je crains qu'il ne prenne peur et ne bondisse hors d'ici, hors de ma portée. J'ai peur que moi aussi, il ait tenté de m'oublier. Qu'il y arrive, surtout.

- J'ai pensé un peu à toi, m'étonne-t-il en soufflant ces mots vers moi.

- C'est vrai ?

Je me sens stupide. Mais je me sens bien, avec ma main désormais couvrant les siennes. Il est encore un peu froid, mais doux...

Il hoche la tête.

- Tu nous as beaucoup aidés, durant la guerre. Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ça.

- Tu... Tu n'avais pas à le faire. D'autres l'ont fait... Et ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire merci. Tu as sacrifié une partie de ta vie pour nous sauver.

- Nous l'avons vaincu ensemble. J'ai seulement levé ma baguette. Je ne me souviens plus très bien, tu sais.

- Peut-être est-ce préférable.

Il secoue la tête négativement, les yeux toujours plantés dans les miens.

- Non... Parce que je cherche à me rappeler, d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'y passe des heures, parfois, mais je ne vois que du pourpre... Et j'entends le son que fait le sang qui gicle. Des cris, aussi. Seulement ça. Le reste est noir. Alors je suis incapable d'avancer, tu comprends. Je n'accepte pas d'avoir oublié. Je sais ce que j'ai fait... Mais je suis incapable de me le pardonner parce que j'en ignore la façon. Oublier ce qu'on ne peut cesser d'essayer de se rappeler, ce n'est pas facile.

Je presse ses doigts.

- Je suis fatigué, dit-il.

- Il pleut encore, reste. Tes vêtements sont encore au séchage.

- Tu pourrais utiliser la magie.

- Je veux que tu restes encore avec moi. Je serai seul, sinon, et il n'y a pas de musique aujourd'hui pour m'accompagner.

- Je peux en faire, si tu veux,

Il libère l'un de ses mains et la pose sur mon torse. Ses doigts se mettent à pianoter, tout contre mon coeur dont les battements s'accélèrent.

- Quelle est ta chanson préférée ?

- Quelle est la tienne ? Je lui réponds.

Ses doigts calquent les battements précipités de mon coeur.

- Celle-là est pas mal. Mais j'aime bien Chopin. Tu connais Nocturne en G mineur ?

- Je l'ai entendu, oui.

- C'est joli. Ça tressaille... Ça descend... Ça m'étourdi un peu, à la longue.

- Tu joues du piano, Harry ?

- J'ai appris... Quand j'étais chez les moldus, très jeune. On m'a laissé apprendre, à l'école. C'est le seul endroit où je pouvais... Ou je pouvais me sentir un peu bon en quelque chose.

Les doigts cessent de pianoter c'est une oreille qui vient les remplacer. D'abord surpris, je me met à lui caresser machinalement les cheveux. Ils sont doux, comme sa peau. J'y enfonce un peu mon nez. Il est tout contre moi, je sens son souffle qui pénètre le tissu du chandail fin et je frisonne en espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas.

La pluie tombe, encore et encore. Tant qu'elle le fera, il restera contre moi, alors je ne veux jamais qu'elle cesse, quand bien même elle inonderait la monde. Je me sens bien, tellement bien que j'ai envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. De le serrer si fort qu'il s'incrusterait dans ma peau et ne pourrait jamais plus s'en dégager.

- Tu sens bon, qu'il murmure.

Sa respiration se fait de plus en plus lente. Il s'endort là, au creux de mes bras. J'aimerais mourir maintenant pour ne pas avoir à subir la déchirure inexorable qu'il m'infligera en les quittant dans trop peu de temps.

Je finis par fermer yeux, bercé par sa présence.

* * *

C'est un froissement qui me réveille. Mes bras sont vides et j'ai mal. Il se tient à l'entrée de la pièce et me regarde. Il a remis ses vêtements désormais secs.

- J'ai déposé les tiens sur le comptoir de la salle de bain.

- D'accord.

Je me sens bête. Je me lève machinalement et le suis alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée.

Vers la sortie.

- Merci pour le thé et la sieste, me dit-il.

Que répondre à cela ?

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore ? Je demande tout de même. Je... Je ferais à dîner..

- Je dois nourrir mon chat. J'ai oublié, ce matin. Il boude horriblement quand je le fais...

Il sourit. Je lui rend son sourire, mais je crois le mien trop triste. Pourtant, je m'efforce de ne pas être trop transparent.

- Tu m'as donné envie de jouer du piano, continue-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? Que joueras-tu ?

Il sourit encore et s'approche de moi pour embrasser ma joue. En s'écartant, il effleure un peu mes lèvres.

- Merci.

Et la porte de referme derrière lui.

Je retourne au salon où subsistent, sur la table basse, nos deux tasses vides. Je prends la sienne et me trouve idiot. Son odeur me revient alors que je m'étends sur le sofa et je ferme les yeux. Le soleil caresse mon visage. Il a reparu dans le ciel bleu. Sans doute fait-il chaud. Je me lève à nouveau pour ouvrir la fenêtre et respirer profondément la fraîcheur qu'a laissée la pluie.

Des notes montent soudain dans l'air.

Au troisième, mon voisin joue le Danube Bleu, de Strauss.

Les notes gaies virevoltent et s'enlacent dans l'air, saluant l'éveil de... De quelque chose d'encore trop indéfini.

Je souris, ému.

**_Fin_**


End file.
